


Just Do Not Regret Over Everything You Can Not Control

by Septima_Severina



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Actually I am falling in love so hard for Diego Luna, CASSIAN IS VERY ALIVE, Cassian is the most adorable rebellion in the Galaxy, F/M, Fixing Canon, Fluff and Angst, I am hopelessly in love with him, I will fix canon until I can not write, Love Confessions, Mention of Death, Rouge One Crews too, Then fluff, angst at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septima_Severina/pseuds/Septima_Severina
Summary: You are sad and devastated, since you have heard that your childhood best friend was dead at Alderaan by the Star Destroyer when she has just given a birth and gone there for the Mission with her husband. Leaving their toddler son behind at the base, you are his godmother, and Cassian – one of your best friends in The Rebellion and your secret crush, is accidentally godfather too. You cry until you cannot get out of your quarter and taking care of the little boy. Cassian notices your behaviour. So, he goes to your quarter to talk to you – cheering you up – might be precisely.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Reader





	Just Do Not Regret Over Everything You Can Not Control

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sad lately. I need hugs, cuddles and snuggles with Cassian.

[Y/N] walked into the commanded table of The Rebellion’s base on Yavin IV, following the order of Mon Mothma – One of the high commander. She heard that the ex-senator was calling for her; the very important information.

“Here you come.” Mon Mothma said solemnly, “Follow me, Lieutenant [Y/L/N], please.”

She did as she told. Her commander walked her through the empty and small room. Her eyes fill with riddle and confused about what the information she needed to know?

“Alright, [Y/N], the information which I am going to tell you may gravely cause your emotion – Then just breathing.” When she saw [Y/N] nodded, she proceeded.

“Alderaan was destroyed by The Imperial’s Star Destroyer”

“That is impossible, ma’am” She denied, “The Rogue One has already fetched the way to destroy it.”

“It is possible now.” Mon Mothma continued, “We all are sad and sorry with this incident.”

[Y/N] was still in that room, although the high commander has leaved for minutes. She recalled that her best friend, [Y/FMBF/N] and her husband have assigned the mission there.

Yes. Just like the whole world was falling apart to million pieces. [Y/N]’s closest friend and her husband were dead in duty, leaving their little boy behind.

The cruelties of the wars. They never knew of mercies and kindness.

[Y/N] tried so hard to get back to her quarter, finally she reached it. The first thing she did was lying down on the bed and crying.

Maker, why [Y/FMBF/N] and her husband? And why the innocent people of Alderaan?

The people of this Galaxy just wanted freedoms, democracies and free wills. But the Empire were just keeping oppressing them. Thus The Rebellion was established to serve every living souls whose hearts were free!

When she and her best friend joined The Rebellion at 10 years old, they had dreamt of the better places for every species; no places for tyrannies – they all must die for every crimes they do, especially with The Emperor. So they fought side by side every battles, espionages or even murdering the empire’s important figures.

But when they had no any mission to accomplish, they talked about their crush, their bodies’ changing and their preferences on fashion like every teenage girls. [Y/N] was giggling with her every time when Cassian walking by and greeting them. She always encouraged [Y/N] to confess her feeling toward Cassian and helping her with everything, but [Y/N] never has a courage to tell Cassian until [Y/FMBF/N] got married, had a little boy and…dead in duty.

[Y/N] was sobbing harder but more quiet than before. With every memories together they had spent, she could not bear them. All she wanted now was to forget everything she was willing to pay anyone at any price just to erase the holocaust at Alderaan, and just remember only her precious memories with [Y/FMBF/N].

“It must be me, not you…”

She murmured, weeping and falling asleep an hour after.

***************************

“Cass, Cass,” the two years old boy touched the face of the man who had babysat him.

“What is it, _Amigo_?” Cassian asked, calling the boy with Festian tongue.

“Where is [Y/N]?”

From the boy’s questioned, Cassian mused. Yes, he was right. Where was [Y/N]? It was almost three days after the news of the boy’s parents arrived the base. He didn’t see her, even at the canteen.

Cassian mused for minutes. He leaved the boy with K2SO (Who wasn’t willingly taking care of the boy), and rushing out to find [Y/N].

The others told him in the same way; they didn’t see her for three days too. But suddenly, something had dawned in his head. He head to another wing of living quarters of the base.

Through the quiet corridor, he walked toward the door near his left side, keying the passcode that he remembered by heart. The door slid open.

Entire room was dark and quiet. Cassian stealthy tiptoed across small living room, bathroom and finally, he saw an obscure light from bedroom at his eye’s corner.

Slowly, he pushed a door. Before his eyes was the low light dimly shining like almost dying stars; the young woman laid down on the bed, covered by blanket and starring outward a window.

“Hey…[Y/N]?” Cassian whispered. The answer? – Quiet.

Cassian was hesitated for seconds, he breathed in, sitting at the edge of the bed.

“[Y/N].”

He called her many couple times, but she did not respond. He sighed and crawling near her.

He touched her shoulder. She looked at him, spiritless and if his eyes did not deceive him, he could swear to the Kriff that those eyes were red and tears ricochet without any stopping sign.

“The boy needs you…”

“I know.”

“Then why don’t you go looking after him?”

“I don’t want to do anything right now.”

“Maker!” he swear quietly, “You are his godmother. You should comfort him when he needs you more than ever!”

“I recall that you are his godfather.”

“Thank you.” He sarcastically retorted her.

“You have no idea about losing your best friend, Cassian.” [Y/N] melancholy said; the sadness, hopeless and bitterness were mixed together. “You’re the charmless and heartless man.”

Cassian shook his head, she was right, partly about his broody behaviour. He suppressed his discontentment and trying to reason with her.

“Look, [Y/N], you get me wrong. I do have heart. I do care for everyone in The Rebellion. We both lose our best friends at once. Don’t you think that I’m not sorry? Then you must make up your mind. You can neglect their boy, but you mustn’t let yourself gone with this circumstance. You are you. You are one of the greatest rebellions. You are one of the hopes of many lives out there. Fight it.”

“How?” She dryly asked, “I don’t want to do everything anymore. Without her, I can’t do it. Regarding, I think my will power and spirit have dead with her.”

“And don’t you notice that you’re still breathing?”

His question was likes a thunderstruck – right through her heart. Of course…He was right. But the sadness still consumed her mind.

“Do you remember our first mission together? What did you say to me back then? When we lost our man?”

[Y/N]’s tear streamed down more and more, she quoting herself.

“They kill one of us, but it’s the birth of many who aren’t going to tolerate the oppression.”

“That’s it.” Cassian smiled as she turned her head to him.

“You’re right, Cassian.” She sniffled, “You and me, we both lost our best friends; their demise isn’t going to fade in vain. They inspire others, whose bodies are enslaved but their hearts are like the birds – waiting that dog days are over.”

“You must be proud of yourself [Y/N].” He continued.

“Thank you. But I don’t want to be the provocative right now. I know, Cassian, I need some a little of time to recovered. I’m not that strong enough.” She laughed and wiping away the tears. “I just…”

“Just what?”

“I bet you might not like what I’m going to say…”

Cassian frowned a little.

“Say it. And I will be the one who judge what would you want to say.”

“Promise me, you aren’t going to be mad.”

Her cheeks were turned in rosy red. She bit her lip and breathing in deeply.

“I…I fancy you…Cassian…”

His browned eye blinked for a second. He tilted his head.

“What did you say?”

“I should’ve known.” [Y/N] bitterly chuckled. Yes, she knew that Cassian would never see her more than friend in The Rebellion. It was one-side love, just only her alone. “You heard it, I fancy you.”

“You only fancy me?” He asked. His voice mixed with amusement and unbelievable. “That’s means…you don’t love me too?”

“What?!” This time she was the one who doubted. She sat up and mimicking his behaviour.

“I said don’t you love me?”

“This isn’t fun at all, Cassian Jeron Andor.” She pouted.

“ _Mi Amor_ ,” He moved near her, grabbing her hand. “Please don’t only fancy me.”

[Y/N]’s mouth agaped. Something dawned inside her.

Bloody Kriff! How could she be so blinded!

She looked at him, but before she could respond, Cassian touched her face and kissing her gently.

“Would you just only ‘fancy’ me?”

“Shut up.”

[Y/N] crashed her lips against him again. Right now, Cassian smiled like an idiot.

“And what about you said before, that I’m charmless and heartless man, [Y/N]?”

She rolled her eyes, laid down and turning her back to Cassian.

“Come on, _Mi mujer_.” He grin widely, while got himself under the blanket and hugged her from behind.

“Don’t be shy, [Y/N].” He whispered.

“I’m not shy!” She faced him – trying to excuse herself, but his lips tenderly pressing her forehead.

“You’ve said you are not recovered yet. So,” Cassian tightening her body closer, “We must sleep. When we wake up, we’re going to take care the little boy together – or we can raise him like our son.”

[Y/N] surrendered to his words and snuggles. She felt a little bit confused – last half an hour ago she was hopeless, sad and weak, but now seem like hundred butterflies were flying thoroughly her body and she wanted to scream loudly through Yavin IV that she loved Cassian too.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


End file.
